


make me smile

by lookforthelight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, IM IN PAIN, M/M, honestly these two hurt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookforthelight/pseuds/lookforthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wants to take Finn away from the base for a little bit now that he's recovering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me smile

**Author's Note:**

> i've seen the movie twice now and i love them so much

 

It was two weeks since Rey had left to find Luke Skywalker and only a week since Finn had woken up from his coma gasping. It had been one of the most terrifying weeks of Poe's life waiting for Finn to wake up,  _hoping_  he would wake up. Then, when he did, Poe was already at his side, sharing a soothing smile and reassuring him to the best of his abilities. He'd stayed there until Finn had stopped gripping his forearm like a vice so Poe could inform him of Rey's whereabouts and everything else in between. Poe had stayed long after that too, sleeping in the uncomfortable armchair next to Finn's bed through the night just in case Finn had nightmares, and so that the other man didn't have to eat breakfast alone in the infirmary when he woke up.

Even when Poe wasn't around Finn (which wasn't very often), he couldn't stop thinking about him, worrying about him. He was constantly telling himself to tone it down, because he was damn sure Finn didn't want anything to do with him that wasn't friendly. But sometimes, on the sly, he would think about the curve of Finn's stomach as he lay on the infirmary bed and the warmth in his eyes and how he laughed at Poe's silly comments when Poe visited him. He'd think about Finn's smile and the way the muscles is his arms tensed when Finn had to start practising to sit and walk again.

 

So with Finn's injury healing at a fast rate and his motor skills all working, Poe wanted to get him up and out of the infirmary as soon as possible.

They had walked out into the forest surrounding the Resistance base a little way, Poe conscious of not giving Finn any strenuous activity to do, and gone to one of Poe's favourite places to be when he needed to clear his head. It was just a sort of clearing in the woods, sheltered from any prying eyes, but Poe thought it was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Finn.

 

"I've never seen so much forest," Finn said, gazing up at the green foliage all around him. 

"Don't you think it's beautiful here?" Finn asked, spinning around to face Poe, who had totally not been staring at Finn or anything. 

Poe smiled and realised that, somehow, Finn was able to make him smile more than anyone else ever had done.

"It sure is," he said, managing to tear his eyes away from Finn to flick them over their surroundings for a second. Almost immediately his attention returned to Finn, slight concern appearing on his face.

"How are you holding up, buddy? We can go back anytime if it gets too much."

Finn shook his head and grinned at Poe; "no, no this is fine. I like being out here...with you."

 

When the 'with you' was added on to the end of Finn's sentence, Poe's eyebrow shot up questioningly (and possibly a little excitedly), but Finn had already looked down at the soft earth.

Poe was about to make some snarky comment that would help with brushing over the awkwardness that was about to surface and suppress the butterflies starting to flutter in his stomach, but Finn was being serious as he spoke again.

"Poe...I'm really grateful to have someone like you looking out for me," he looked up at Poe again as he spoke, "the nurses told me you hardly left the infirmary, and they had to force you to eat and sleep when I was out. It's...it really means a lot."

Finn offered a sheepish-looking smile and Poe's insides were turning over at how  _adorable_ Finn was. He raised a hand to comb through his hair and scratch at the back of his neck as he said, "ah, that's no problem, Finn. I just wanted to...make sure you were...okay."

 

Finn had taken a step towards Poe while he was talking, and now Poe was gritting his teeth as his mind was racing.  _Finn doesn't...he's never...done stuff before, right? Does he know what he's doing? Can he tell that I'm kinda freaking out? Oh maybe this was a bad idea. I don't want to pressure him or anything but I like him. I really like-_  


Then Finn broke into his train of thought; "I really like you."

 

Poe couldn't help his eyes going wide or the sudden tensing of his body.  _Did he just say-_  


 

Finn was talking again, bashfully, with the corner of his mouth curled up; "but I...I don't really know what I'm doing. I've never done any of this before. And I don't want to freak you out or anything! Oh man, I shouldn't have said anything. You're just so-"

Poe didn't even think, he just acted, and he gripped the back if Finn's head (maybe a little too enthusiastically) and firmly pressed his lips to Finn's. He loved the tiny noise of surprise that came from Finn and the fact that Finn didn't move an inch during the five seconds of Poe kissing him.

 

Poe gave Finn a nervous smile when he pulled back, slightly afraid that he'd acted too fast, but he'd wanted that so badly for weeks.

 

Finn quickly got over the initial shock and spluttered out; "what? How did..."

Then, after a few seconds of agonising silence, Finn whispered, "do that again."

Poe couldn't help the huge smile that plastered his face, or the concerned, careful words that tumbled out of him as he expressed a wish to not hurt Finn, or the fact then he then proceeded to kiss Finn long and hard, gently showing Finn what to do as well.

 

After a few minutes, they came apart and touched foreheads, Finn's hands not clutching Poe's sides.

Poe didn't stop smiling for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! comments and kudos are welcome & please let me know if i should write more (because i sorta want to)  
> also, my twitter is @lookfortheiight if you want to scream about finn/poe with me.  
> <3


End file.
